The Awesome Trio
by HollowNeko
Summary: We read about the Bad Friend Trio, even the Magic Trio, but where's the love for the Awesome Trio? A series of the Awesome Trio being themselves! MAY CONTAIN: OOC, Crackness, Swearing, minor adult themes.
1. World Meeting

Whenever the three of them are together, nothing ever ends up well. They are the Awesome Trio! The best trio ever! (Besides from Bad Friend Trio, Magic Trio, Baltic Trio. etc.)

They would always get into trouble. If it seemed fun, they'll do it! You can never know what they'll be doing next.

"Yo! America! Denmark!" The albino German yelled across the meeting room, waving at the two as they walked in. He was hanging around his two other friends, France and Spain, as he waited for his two loud friends to finally arrive.

"Prussia!" The two yelled back.

Mostly everyone around them groan at their loudness. Once you get those three in a room you can expect there will be anything but silence.

The three laughed loudly together.

"You three, quiet!"

They turned to see Prussia's younger brother, Germany, yelling at the three. Prussia only walked toward his brother and placed an arm around him, giving off a sly smirk.

"Aww, come on, West! We're just having some fun here~ You need to relax more."

The young German sighed in response. "You should be lucky that I'm letting you stay here."

"Thanks, bro-ha!"

Prussia then ran back to his other two friends and all the nations sat down as the meeting began.

Everything was going fine, that's is until that go into today's topic.

Global Warming.

The first one who got an idea was, of course, America.

"I think to fix our problem is to make a awesome super hero to stop global warming!"

"You should give him a weapon, America!" Denmark laughed. "Like an axe or something."

"Will he be having a sidekick as well?" Prussia commented.

"But of course! What's a super hero without a sidekick!?"

Denmark and Prussia laughed but encouraged America more. One thing they loved about America is how childish he can be. He's around 200 years old, so it did make sense to them.

Germany sighed.

Just once would he like to go actually through a meeting and get progress done.

It was then he noticed America had began to draw a picture of 'said hero.'

"I know present you the super hero, Global-Man!"

The two laughed and clapped. Some other nations did as well, though Germany don't know why others would want to encourage him any more.

He sighed.

This was all giving him a headache. And the laughter of those three wasn't helping. Why couldn't they just act normal for once in a meeting.

"Okay, Amer-"

Germany was cut off as he saw that Denmark and Prussia were now beginning to help the young nations with his drawing. Other nations (such as Japan, Spain, Finland, Italy, Korea, Belgium, etc.) were giving off comments from the sidelines. Saying details they should add to make it 'better.' The room filled with laughter and chatter. It was then when Germany has had it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The room fell quiet as they watch Germany walked over to the American, who was still currently drawing. He grabbed the drawing and slammed in on the table.

"Hey!" America whined. "I wasn't finished!"

"Stop it!" Germany yelled. "We have better things to do then look at your made-up character!"

America looked sadly at the ground.

"You mean, we should as my our own hero~?"

Germany shudder as he heard his older brother. Was he really doing this? This meeting was already going nowhere an-

"I bet my hero will be better than yours, Prussia!"

Great, now the danish man had challenge his brother and of course...

"You're on!"

The two older nations then got their own sheet of paper and began to draw. America quickly cheered up and watched his two friends have their little competition.

"I bet Prussia's will be better!"

"NU-UH! Denmark's will be better!"

Other nations began to gather around the two as the drew. Placing bets on who can make a better drawing.

Prussia was a good artist, but in the end Denmark's was better. He happily laughed as he showed off his cool drawing.

The clock chimed, indicating that it was time for them all to go home now. Everyone began to gather their things and began to leave. A few, I told!" Or, "I still thought Prussia's was better," were on the side.

Just like always, the meeting has gotten nowhere.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Hello all! I decided to make a fanfic for the Awesome Trio! It's one of my favorite Trios, but they don't get much love. Don't worry, the later chapters should be better than this one. If you have any ideas what situations or settings there should be, feel free to leave a comment. Anything helps! ^7^_


	2. Yellow Square

Prussia groan as he sat up in bed. Looking at the clock it was near nine in the morning. The room around him looked unfamiliar. It was until he remember that Denmark and him decided to spend the night at America's place.

The place was actually a lot cleaner then he had expected. Granted it wasn't the cleanest, like in his home, but it was still fairly clean.

He caught the smell of breakfast in the air. He quickly gotten out of bed and raced downstairs.

Denmark was in the kitchen making breakfast and America was eating a bowl of cereal while watching... Some weird show.

He figured Denmark was busy making their breakfast to bother him, so he sat on the couch and watched the show with America.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

Really?

Just what kinds of things does America watch? But it does seem like he was enjoying the show. He sat on the floor near the living table as he ate. Denmark came along and placed America's breakfast on the table then handed Prussia's his.

"Hey," Prussia whispered to Denmark.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what we're even watching?"

Denmark looked at the show then back at Prussia. "It's a cartoon, called... Called... Hey, America. What was it called again?"

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"Yeah, that's it."

"...Alright?" Prussia sat back and watched the show as he ate his breakfast. He watched as the yellow square and pink star run off with a balloon only for it to pop a few seconds after they got. "I... Don't understand."

"Okay, see that yellow square?" America pointed toward the T.V. "That's Spongebob, and the pink star is his bestest friend, Patrick. Right now they wanted a balloon but they couldn't afford it so they stole it. And now they think they're in trouble because they can't return the balloon. Funny thing is, it's free balloon day!"

Prussia looked almost lost as America explained the show to him. He didn't have these kinds of things when he was young. What he did for fun was fucking go outside and not watch a cleaning product steal balloons.

"This is... Just..." Prussia mental face palmed himself for even continue to watch this.

Spongebob and Patrick were now on the run and are now in the middle of nowhere. The one called Patrick is blaming Spongebob for eating his chocolate bar, even though he ate it.

"Did they seriously run away and the only food they brought along with them was two fucking candy bars?"

"Yes!" America replied, totally into the show.

"Can you believe this?" Prussia asked Denmark.

"If it comes down to it, I bet fat one eats the sponge."

Prussia stared at Denmark for a few moments before turning back to the T.V.

So Spongebob was being a little prick and started to make out with the candy bar and ate it infront of Patrick. And now they're running off to go tell on each other.

"Wait, is this seriously all because of a goddamn candy bar?"

(A)"Yup!"

(D)"Must have been a pretty good candy bar."

Now the two are at the police station saying that they stole the balloon. The cops put the two in jail, for like two seconds. They all laughed in at the situation and got lollipops when they headed out.

"Now which one of you flat-foots stole my lollipop?"

Then they all laughed.

"...I mean it."

Prussia stared at the T.V. as the credits rolled. Was that it? That was seriously it?

They stole a 'free, balloon, broke it within two seconds, ran away, then turned themselves in...

He had no words.

America on the other hand completely enjoyed the show.

"T... This show doesn't make any sense!" Prussia shouted. He placed his breakfast down on the table and slumped in his seat. "How can you find any enjoyment out of this!?"

"Hey!" America replied. "Spongebob is awesome! I grew up watching this show! How can you not like it?"

"Because it's so dumb! Don't you agree, Denmark?"

Denmark finished his breakfast and placed his plate down. "The only thing I have a problem with is that the balloon popped with three seconds after they took it. I mean, that must have been one cheap ass balloon. They should have stolen a better one."

America happily laughed and Prussia just stared at the two.

"Lets watch another one!" America said as he reached for the remote.

However, Prussia quickly grabbed it before America was able to.

"No! Nope! We're not watching this anymore! You're an adult so you have to watch adult things like porn or something! I don't care! Just not this!"

America stared at Prussia then pouted. "Fine."

Prussia handed him the remote to which America then changed the channel. The German sighed until he heard...

"My little Pony~ My little Pony~"

"Are you kidding me?" Prussia slumped in his seat. Sometimes, he wonders why he even bothers.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I had this idea in my head and I couldn't sleep until I wrote it down. It might have been funnier in my head though. :'3_


	3. Malk

It was a normal in the Nordic household... But I guess you would have to define 'normal.'

The three friends, Denmark, Prussia and America, went to stay at Denmark's place. Even a house that holds about seven people,they somehow managed to fit in two more!

Sweden and Finland left with Sealand and Ladonia so the two young micronations can go and hang with their friends. The only other ones in the house beside the three were Norway and Iceland.

But Norway was sleeping and Iceland locked himself in his room, so it was practically just the three.

Denmark made his two friends something two eat and headed for the fridge. "Hey, can I get you anything to drink with your meal?"

America was playing one of his handheld games and gave a quick glance toward Denmark before giving off a smirk.

"Yeah," he said putting his glance back on his game. "Can you give me some malk?"

Prussia almost choked on his food.

"Uhh, I can't give you some 'malk' but I can give you some milk."

"That's what he just said," Prussia replied.

"Yeah, I just want a glass of malk."

Denmark looked at the two confused. "Uh, no. You're saying it wrong."

Giving off a chuckle, Prussia replied. "How do you say it then?"

"I say it just like how everyone says it, milk."

(P)"Yeah, like two percent."

(A)"Whole malk."

(D)"No no no no, say milkshake."

(A)"Milkshake."

(D)"Now say milk."

(A)"Malk."

Denmark stared at America before turning to Prussia. "Are you hearing this?"

"Yeah," Prussia said. "The boy wants a glass of molk."

(D)"Molk!?"

(P)"Give him the molk, Den!"

Sadly, neither America or Prussia had someone to play the others man's part.

(A)"Damn it Denmark, pour me a glass a malk!"

(D)"Why are you yelling at me?"

(P)"Give him the freaking molk, Den!"

(D)"You guys aren't even saying the same thing!"

(A)"We're all saying malk!"

(D)"No, you're saying malk! He's saying-"

"Molk!"

"Malk!"

"Moooooooolk!"

"Maaaaaaaalk!"

(D)"What is wrong with you guys!?"

(A)"I just want my goddamn glass of malk and you're not giving it to me!"

(D)"That's not how it's even-"

(P)"For the love of, give him some molk, Den! Give him the fucking molk!"

(D)"Why are you all yelling!?"

(A)"Why aren't you giving me my goddamn malk!?"

(D)"It's called milk!"

(P)"That's what we've been saying this whole time!"

(D)"No you haven't!"

(A)"Where's my goddamn malk!?"

(D)"Is this some sort of reference thing that I don't understand!?"

(A)"No, this is me wanting some goddamn malk!"

(P)"Why aren't you pouring the molk!?"

(D)"I don't watch YouTube as much as you guys do, you know that!"

(A)"I know that I wants some goddamn malk!"

(D)"I don't get what you guys are trying to do!"

(P)"I don't get why you aren't pouring him some fucking molk!"

(D)"You guys need to stop going on Youtube!"

(A)"And you need to start pouring me some malk!"

(P)"Where's the molk, Denmark!? The boy's thirsty!"

(A)"That's what she said!"

"SHUT UP!"

All three turned and looked toward the entrance of the kitchen. Standing there, was the third tallest, or shortest, of the Nordics. Norway had been awoken from his sleep by all the yelling the three were doing.

"What are you three doing?" He asked in a threatening voice.

"I just wanted some malk, but Denmark wouldn't pour me a glass."

Norway stared at America before heading toward the fridge. He grabbed the carton of milk and threw it at the American.

"There's your fucking milk, now you all better shut the hell up. I'm trying to get some sleep."

All three nodded and watched as the Norwegian left the kitchen. It wasn't until they knew he was gone when Denmark spoke.

"So, was this all to some kind of reference?"

"No," America replied. "It was just me wanting some malk."

"I hate you both."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_If you guys don't know what this is based off of, just search 'Malk' on YouTube. I feel as though America and Prussia would do something like this, not caring who the other person was~ I put the first letter of each name in the side if you can't tell who's speaking. More to come soon!~_


	4. Pick-Up Lines

The three friends sat in Denmark's living room.

America laid on the couch as he played his little handheld game. Prussia was flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch. Denmark sat at the edge of the couch and read a book.

It was quiet for most part, but that was until Prussia leaned on Denmark, looking up at him.

"Hey, Denmark~" Prussia said in a playful tone.

"Yeah?"

"How many bones do you have in your body?"

Denmark ponder on this for a few seconds before he replied. "206 I think, why you ask?"

Prussia gave him a smirk. "Do you want one more~?"

The response nearly made Denmark choke. "Well aren't you smooth." Denmark laughed.

"Of course!" Prussia replied, sitting up now. "I have a million of these! Hey America!"

America looked up from his game toward Prussia. "Yeah?"

Getting up, Prussia walked over to America and got the American's hand placed it on his shirt. "Do you know what this shirt is made of?"

"No, what?"

"Boyfriend material."

The young American laughed. "That's so cheesy!"

"I bet I can up with better ones!" Denmark shouted.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet~?"

Denmark leaned in his seat and looked over at America. "Hey America, can you give me directions?"

(A)"To where?"

(D)"Your heart."

(P)"Laaaaame!"

(D)"You got a better one?"

(P)"Of course! America, my doctor said I'm lacking Vitamin U"

(D)"Now that was lame! America, didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry."

As the two went back and forth giving using pick-up lines on the America, who was cracking up at them, Iceland walked into the room.

"...What are you three doing?" He asked in a monotone voice, looking at the three.

Before either Denmark or Prussia had a chance to answer, America quickly sat up and beat them to it.

"Hey Iceland!"

Iceland paused for a moment before he answered. "...Yeah?"

America looked toward the ground, have a somewhat sadden expression. "My life... It's so lonely and sad..."

Iceland expression soften a bit. "Why is that?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

America turned to Iceland and gave him a soft, sweet smile. "Because you're not in it."

Iceland blushed madly, looking away nervously. "I-I don't understand..."

"There's not much to understand, because if you hold 8 roses in front of a mirror, you'd see 9 of the most beautiful things in the world."

The redness on Iceland's cheeks grew even more. Before America could go on, he quickly left the room.

"Aww... Did he not like them?"

Denmark and Prussia just sighed. That young American, so oblivious.

"Hey." Now Norway entered the room right after Iceland had left. "I just saw Iceland walked by, his face seemed red. Did you guys do something to him?"

"Hey Norway," America began. "This morning I saw a flower and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; until I met you."

Norway, unlike his younger brother, was not impressed in the slightest. "Yeeeah..."

Prussia leaned next to America, whispering to him. "Here, let me show you how it's done." He stood up and cleared his throat. "Do you live on a chicken farm? 'Cause you sure know how to raise a cock."

Norway stared at the albino German for a few seconds before he started to walked over.

"See, what did I tell ya? So Norway, how about-"

Before Prussia could finished his words, Norway snatched Denmark's book and used it to hit Prussia upside his head. As he started to leave the room, Denmark grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait, Nor!"

Norway turned around and looked up at the Dane. "...What?" He softly said.

"Before you go..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my book back?"

"..."

*SMACK*

"You're an idiot, Anko!"

Norway had used the book and smashed it against Denmark's head and angrily left the room.

"Wow, rude," America said. "He just wanted his book back."

Denmark laid on the floor with his book sitting on top of his head. "W.. What did I do?" He whined.

Prussia sighed. "You both are so dense."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Oh Prussia~ How oblivious your friends are! I was looking up random pick-up lines and just had to use these. X3 _


	5. Love Calculator

"Hey losers! Check out what I found!"

America and Denmark turned away from the T.V. to look at the albino German who currently was showing them a love calculation on his laptop.

The two quickly made their way over to see.

"Lets put our names and see what we get!" Prussia then went to type his and Denmark's name. "And the results are!"

"43% Cinderella and Prince Charming? Dream on - you two are more like Punch and Judy."

(A)"Wow, rude."

(D)"I guess this means we can't be together, Prussia~"

(P)"Oh well, let me put your name next, America!"

Processing...

"62% Not too bad, but not too great either, you'd better get out of your comfort zone fast!"

Prussia went and grabbed America's waist, looking at Denmark. "Looks like America and I are a better match that I am with you. Have fun being the third wheel!"

"Let me type our names then!" Prussia moved out the way, still hugging America's waist as Denmark began to type his and America's name.

Processing...

"83% Stay away from those candles - your relationship is hot enough!"

"I'm sorry, Prussia." Denmark took America out of Prussia's grasp. "But the test has spoke, America and I were made for each other! Looks like you'll be the third wheel."

Prussia pouted and America only laughed.

"What are you guys doing now?"

All three turned to see that the rest of the Nordics, plus Sealand and Ladonia, have entered the room. Norway the one that was speaking.

"Are you guys playing a game!?" Little Sealand shouted. "I wanna play too!"

"We're not playing." Denmark replied, then looking serious at everyone. "We were taking a love calculator test and it said America and I are perfect for each other!"

(P)"It said you had a 83%!"

(D)"Well, it was better than your 62%!"

America looked at the others as Denmark and Prussia began to fight. "Do you guys wanna see yours?"

Before any of them had a chance to type a name, Sealand had already began to.

Processing...

"62% Not too bad, but not too great either, you'd better get out of your comfort zone fast!"

"Don't worry, Prussia!" Sealand called out. "Iceland got a 62% with Hong Kong!"

Iceland blushed. "Why are you putting my name!?"

"Lets see if we can find someone better for you..." Sealand ponder for a moment before he came up with one. "Lets put America's name! He's fun!"

"W-Wait!"

But Sealand had already placed the names.

Processing...

"85% Stay away from those candles - your relationship is hot enough!"

"It looks like Iceland is a better fit for America, Uncle Denmark."

Denmark looked down sadly while Iceland was blushing madly.

"Aww." Denmark pouted as he placed his head on America's shoulder. "I enjoyed the few minutes we were together."

"Yah, Denmark," America chuckled. "Best moments of my life."

"Let's out Norway's name!" Prussia shouted, earning a glare from Norway.

Processing...

"87% Very promising. Have you picked out any baby names yet?"

"You should name your baby Holger!" Sealand told the two. "I will be a great cousin!"

Norway turned away, with a slight blush while Denmark chuckled. "Alright little man, if we even have a kid we'll name him Holger."

Ladonia pouted, but looked at the two. "No! You should name him Niels, and I'LL be a better cousin!"

Norway still didn't look at the kids and Denmark only laughed in response.

"We should see Daddy's and Papa's relationship!" Ladonia looked at Sealand, giving a smiling, he nodded.

The two young nations went to the computer and wrote the two guardians' names.

Processing...

"Haha! I knew it!" Sealand shouted.

"Of course, I knew that's how it was going to be."

Everyone looked at the screen on the computer.

Finland blushed and Sweden held Finland by the waist, pulling him closer. "Only natural, Wife."

"99% Wow - this is something special, in the word of Madness, 'it must be love."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_If anyone is wondering, I used a real love calculator. So these were really what they said. X3 I couldn't sleep so thought of this. Hope y'all enjoyed! :'D_


	6. Sitters

Since America and Prussia have been staying at the Nordic's house (seeing as how they all lived together) Sweden and Finland ask the three friends if they could take care of Sealand and Ladonia, with a few of their friends when they went out.

It couldn't be too hard to take care of a bunch of kids. Seeing as how they acted kids himself.

Before the other Nordics were about to leave, Australia and Austria came over to dump their kids off. Wy and Kugelmugel.

A totally of four kids!

It was after that when everyone else left the house where they were stuck with the kids now.

"Sooooo," Prussia said as he flopped down on the couch. "What you kids want to do?"

"We should make a fort!" America quickly said.

(P)"I asked the kids, not you."

(S)"I want a fort!"

(W)"Me too!"

(K)"Making a fort, IS ART!"

"Alright!" America then went off to gather some pillows and blankets for said fort.

After awhile, they made an awesome fort using the couch!

"Why don't we make cool armor!" Denmark placed some paper, pens, makers, stickers, glitter, paint and cardboard on the floor and the kids practically ran towards them.

"I proclaim this fort to be my castle! I am the king and Wy is my queen!" Sealand ran toward the fort with Wy in-hand. Both kids were wearing silly little crowns and a cape.

"Why do you get to be the king!?" Ladonia protested. "If anything, I should be the king!"

"Too bad, I'm the king!"

"We'll see about that!"

Ladonia then went and made himself a cardboard sword and pointed it toward Sealand and Wy. "I'll just have to take over your castle then!"

During this time, America and Denmark had both made swords of their own. They went and defended the 'King and Queen.'

"Not on my watch, you don't!" America said, pointing the sword toward the boy. "As their knights, we must protect the king and queen!"

(S & W)"Yeah!"

"Two against one isn't fair."

It was then Prussia rose from the shadows and took Ladonia's side. "The awesome Prussia, will fight against you in this battle! With my sidekick, Kugelmugel, you can't defeat us!"

"Taking over a castle, IS AN ART! Prepare to be defeated!"

"As King, I order knight America and knight Denmark to defend our castle!"

"Do not fail your queen!"

(A & D)"As you wish!"

(L)"It's time to take back what doesn't belong to them! After them!"

(P & K)"Charge!"

As the five began to have a fierce battle, they failed to realize that they have forgotten to put away the art supplies. With a little slip, everything went flying.

Paint and glitter everywhere.

One of the paint cans knocked over a vase and made smash into a million pieces.

"Oh shit!" Denmark shouted.

It was then they all heard a car pull up in the driveway. Looks like someone came home early.

"Okay, new game!" Prussia quickly said. "It's called, lets get the fuck out of here!"

(S)"How do we pla-"

(P)"Just hide!"

They quickly ran and hide in one of the many closets that they own.

"Okay everyone, just be really quiet," Prussia whispered.

All seven of them kept their mouths shut as they heard the door start to open.

"Hey, we're bac-"

By the sound of it, it was probably Finland.

"DENMARK! GET OUT HERE!"

And that was both Norway and Sweden.

"Why do I get the blame?" Denmark whispered.

"Because your you," Prussia replied.

It was a good fifteen minutes before they saw the door to the closet open. Standing there was a not-so-happy Norwegian and Swedish man. Finland was relieved to see that the kids were alright. Although they were all covered in paint and glitter.

"Sealand, Wy, Ladonia, Kugelmugel, America..." All five of them looked over at Finland. "Why don't we get you all cleaned up?"

Those five didn't hesitate to leave the closet to go with Finland. It beats being there of the presents of two pissed of guys.

"Wait a minute," Prussia began. "Why does America gets to be off the hook?"

"He's still just a kid," Sweden said.

(P)"He's like nineteen!"

"He meant country wise, smartass," Norway said in a dangerous voice. "Now, you two better get this mess cleaned up or I will shove this broom so far up your ass that it'll come out of your mouth."

(P)"Kinky~"

*SMACK*

Prussia and Denmark cleaned up most of the living room. It was a good thing it was child's paint.

"How's that bump of yours, Prussia?" Denmark asked as he cleaned the red paint from the floor.

"It's getting better," he replied. "Who knew for someone so girly that he could hit so hard."

*WHACK*

"I heard that." Norway placed the broom down and he watched the continue to clean. "This room better be spotless before the night is done."

Finland then come out with five clean kids. "Did you guys have fun being with Denmark and Prussia?"

"It was awesome!" America replied, which Finland just laughed softly at.

After awhile, Australia and Austria come by to pick up their kids. Sealand and Ladonia had fallen asleep already and America on the couch.

Denmark went and placed a blanket over America and sat besides Prussia.

"Remind me never again to take care of kids," Prussia said as he slumped in his seat.

"Oh, Prussia." Denmark placed his hand on his shoulder and looked toward the German. "If they're pulling me down, I'm taking you down with me."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I could see these three be excellent sitters! But America is still young, so I don't know about him. Really, if I remember America was founded somewhere in the 1400s and didn't get independent until 1776. Other nations were around A LOT longer than he was. Anyway, more to come soon~ Also! I guess there will be some romance in this, some cheesy ones at that~ Stay Tuned! ;D_


	7. Slenderman

It was late one night.

Denmark sat in the living room watching some show with Iceland as Norway read a book. It was then when they heard someone banging on the door.

"Go answer it," Norway told the Dane.

Denmark got up and opened the door. Standing there was Prussia and Germany who were about confused as he was and a happy American with... Someone who looks like America.

"So wha-" Denmark couldn't even begin to ask his question, America and Canada just barged right in.

"We're gonna play a game!" The twins shouted. Canada can surprisingly be as loud as America if he wanted to.

(A)"We saw this cool game online!"

(C)"And we just had to get you guys to play it!"

(A)"We already played it,"

(C)"So we know it's good!"

"Uhm..." Before Denmark could say anymore, America and Canada dragged him along into the computer room. Out of curiosity, Iceland and Norway followed with Prussia and Germany close behind. The twins picked them up on the way here without telling them a thing.

America sat down in the chair and began to set up the game. Canada leaned excitedly by his side. Denmark, Norway, Prussia and Germany stood behind to see the screen.

Iceland took a seat next to America since he was shorter than the rest.

The loading screen came up and within a few seconds, the game popped up.

"Slenderman"

"Soooo... This is the game you dragged West and I all the way here for!?" Prussia sighed in disappointment. He thought it would have been a better game. Granted he never played Slenderman, but still.

"This game better be worth playing," Germany said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, it is!" Canada told them.

The room was completely dark besides from the computer screen. America pressed play.

"Collect all eight pages"

"So is the game about collecting paper?" Norway asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, but it's a lot better than it sounds." America put the volume up and began to play.

The first note he got, seemed a little weird. "Always watches, No eyes." The others try not to let it bother them much and continued to watch the American play the game.

The game seemed plain at first. America managed to gather six pages.

"America!" Canada said. "Go into the bathrooms!"

"Good idea!"

"The bathrooms?" Denmark questioned.

"You'll see~"

America walked into the bathroom of the game. It was a long hall, with many corners to turn. The flash light began to flash on and off.

"That looks like a room," Germany said. "Why don't you check in there for a page?"

"Alright~"

Doing as he was told, America turned the corner to check the room.

Big mistake.

As he turned, the screen began to static and there, stood a tall man. Face white as paper, not expressions at all.

America quickly turned, but it still gave everyone else the spooks.

"W-What was that?" Denmark asked, shaking a bit. Norway was quiet but gripped tightly onto Denmark's arm.

Prussia gulped and scooted closer Germany, to which he did the same.

Iceland gripped onto America's shirt, still not looking away from the screen.

But, America and Canada didn't seem scared at the slightest. Weird brothers.

America left the bathrooms and wandered around the woods. He found one more page.

"Don't look, or it takes you."

"What does that mean?" Prussia asked. That question was quickly answered when America turned around.

There, stood the same man from the bathrooms. The screen became static once again, only this time, they couldn't turn away.

The room was filled with screams.

Prussia and Germany fell backwards and quickly scurried out of the room.

Denmark picked up Norway bridal style, to which he didn't protest, and ran the hell out of that room.

Iceland buried his face into America's chest and gripped tightly on him. America, in response, put a safe arm around him, gently rubbing his back.

The twins laughed as the scared nations ran out of the room, giving each other a high five.

These brothers...

They must have been raised by satan or something.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I can see America and Canada be similar in some things. Scary video games would be one. Of course they just had to get their friends to play it~ They can be evil sometimes. X3_


	8. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

No one was sure if they even got sleep that night.

Prussia and Germany stayed the night since they didn't want to go out in the dark just incase that man was out there. They ended up sharing the bed in the guest room.

Norway and Iceland slept with Denmark in his bed. Good thing it was a king's size bed, if not, they probably wouldn't fit.

The twins stayed the night too... For some odd reason.

Denmark was the first to wake up, carefully getting out of bed so he wouldn't wake the brothers. Going downstairs, he saw the twins doing some random thing on their laptop. Who knew what they were doing now.

Once in the kitchen, Denmark made breakfast. Sweden and Finland said they were going out with Sealand and Ladonia, so Denmark didn't need to make their breakfast.

Other then the happy family, first to come down was Germany, second was Iceland, third Prussia, and lastly Norway.

"Hey guys!" Denmark called to the twins. "If you don't come now, your breakfast is going to get cold!"

The twins sat with everyone in the kitchen table.

Most of it was in silence, except for the giggling and whispers the two North American brothers were doing.

Not long after when they were finished the twins wanted to show them something.

Well, that can't be good.

"It's a really cool video that we saw on YouTube!" America said.

"Yeah!" Canada added. "You must see it!"

The others guessed they could humor the twins. Even though what happened yesterday.

Canada was busy setting the laptop for them while America was setting a camera.

"What's the camera for?" Iceland asked.

America turned to the boy, giving him a wink. "You'll see~"

"It's done! Everyone gather around the computer!" Canada moved from the laptop so the others could sit around it. "Just press play when you're all settled!"

Canada quickly went behind the camera with his brother. The two laughed as they looked at the others.

Iceland, the one sitting closest to the laptop, pressed play.

It showed nothing so far. Just some weird set, and some puppets, maybe? That was then when the notepad popped up.

"What's your favorite idea? Mine's is being creative!"

"How do you get that idea?"

"You just got to think creatively!"

"Is this some weird British Sesame Street thing?" Denmark chuckled.

"No, no. I think it might be a kid's show." Prussia commented.

"If this is a kid's show, I haven't learned anything." Germany added.

The video went on, the music getting funky. They were actually enjoying the cute little video. It was nice and enjoyable.

That's when it turned.

"Lets get creative!"

(D)"Look at all that glitter."

(P)"Thats gonna be hell to clean up. Been there, don't wanna go back."

"Oh, is it 3D now?" Norway questioned at the sudden art changed.

When the video continued, so did their expressions.

Iceland's face paled as he saw the weird things that were happening. "W-What?" He said softly.

"I do 't understand..." Denmark's eyes were widen, shaking a bit. Norway hide his face halfway through that part in Denmark's chest.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Prussia asked as he grabbed onto Germany.

"I thought we were suppose to be learning no get traumatized!" Germany returned the embrace to his brother.

America and Canada tried to contain the laughter in them.

As the final scream happened, it all stopped.

"Now lets all agree, never to be creative again!" And the video ended.

"Did you like it~" The twins asked in a singing voice.

Iceland couldn't move his gaze from the screen. "Why must you hurt us this way?" He asked.

"I... Uh.. Wha... I don't..." Denmark was lost at words. His eyes was still widen and still was shaking a bit. Norway refused to look up for Denmark's chest.

The German brothers still had an embrace as they looked at the screen with a traumatized look. They didn't have anything to say after watching... Whatever they just watched.

"So~" America walked over to the laptop and turned it toward him. "There's a second one, want to watch it~?

And all together. "NO!"

(A)"You guys are no fun~"

The only thing that came up in their minds was, what the hell did England taught these boys when he raised them!?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_The North American Brothers strike again! I feel as though I'm making them kind of evil in these. X3 But anyway,some of these chapters will have one of the three group members alone. As in, a chapter just about Denmark or just about America. Hopefully that's alright! Of course, there will be couples in these~ But this is mostly for the humor. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! My friend really wanted this one. :'D_


	9. The Ring

**IDEA FROM Aquacat21!**

* * *

Since America and Canada have been nothing but little shits when they arrived here, the others thought it'll be nice if they get a little taste of their own medicine. The medicine that tasted gross and made you gag, not that tasty grape or bubblegum kind. Or a pill, seeing as how they're easy to take.

One thing they knew about the twins was how easily scared they get when they watch horror movies.

"Guess what we're doing today!" Denmark gleamed as he entered the living room with Norway and Iceland trailing behind.

Prussia and Germany looked from the T.V. while America and Canada looked from their laptop.

"What?" Prussia asked. He knew about the plan. They all did.

"We just got this awesome movie and decided to have a movie night! What do you guys say?"

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Prussia quickly answered. "You'll be in too, right West?"

Germany sighed but nodded.

"Great! So how about you two?" Denmark asked, looking toward the twins.

They gave a glance at each other then back at Denmark. "What kind of movie is it?" America said.

"If you want to know you have to come to the movie night," said Norway.

They thought on it but then quickly agreed to it. "This is going to be fun!" America shouted as Canada nodded.

Perfect.

They planned to have the movie at night, hence the word movie night. Denmark was in the kitchen making everyone some snacks while Prussia and Germany helped out a bit.

Iceland told the others he really didn't feel like watching any movies so he headed up to his room.

Once everything is set up, everyone tooled their sits.

Prussia and Germany sat on the couch while America and Canada sat on this floor infront of them. Denmark and Norway sat next to each other on a separate couch from the others.

The movie started, showing the title, "The Ring." ((I watched this movie a long time ago and can't remember much of it so I'm not going to explain it in the story. Also I'm too lazy to watch it again or to look it up.))

The movie continued as it was one of the third ways through. The four, Denmark, Norway, Prussia and Germany, weren't paying much attention to the movie. They watched the fearful expressions the twins were giving. They were barely able to eat the popcorn.

Screaming come from the twins every now and then. They were terrible yet they didn't look away from the screen, not even once. They had a tight embrace on each other as they watched.

"It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie. It's just a movie."

Both of the twins continue to mutter that to themselves. The others found it quite entertaining.

It was that when the movie ended. The room was still dark aside from the light coming from the T.V.

"Well that was a great movie! Wasn't it~?" Denmark asked, smirking at the two terrified brothers.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." They stuttered.

"We should get this cleaned up now," Norway stated as he stood then turning his attention toward Denmark. "By 'we', I mean you."

Denmark only laughed it off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get on it."

It was then when they heard some creaking coming from the halls.

*CREEEEAAAK*

The twins jumped and held onto each other even tighter. "What was that!?" They practically screamed.

"Relax," Norway said, glaring at the two. "It's probably just Iceland." The Norwegian walked over to the halls, yet no one was there.

"Is he there?" Denmark asked.

Norway continued to stand there for awhile longer before turning to the others. "No."

*CREEEEAAAK*

(A)"T-T-There is was again!"

"Calm down!" Prussia shouted as he leaned against Germany. "This is probably just an old house."

*CREEEEAAAK*

(C)"Well there wasn't this much creaking last night!"

*CREEEEAAAK*

(A)"The Ring girl is going to get us!"

Prussia sat up and looked toward Denmark. "Hey, is Finland and Sweden home?"

"No," Denmark replied. "Why you ask?"

(P)"Oh, then the creaking is not them then."

"..."

(G)"Brother, why w-"

*CREEEEEEAAAAAK*

The creak sounded longer and closer than it had before. The North American Brothers were reduced to tears and whimpers.

America looked around the room to see where the noise might be coming from. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something black...

Slowly, he turned his head toward it, Canada doing the same.

A patch of black hair.

The twins were too stunned to say anything. They sat there, frozen in fear.

The hair began to come closer to them until they saw that there was a hand underneath the hair. Their eyes widen. Small whimpers came from their mouths as they saw it continue to approach.

Within a second, it grabbed America's leg.

A sharp scream came from the twins' mouths. So much fear come into them, they both passed out.

The hand let go and the person stood up.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Iceland said, removing the hair from his hand and looking at the unconscious twins.

"They needed to be taught a lesson," Germany stated. "If we didn't do it this way then they would have kept doing those stuff to us."

Iceland shrugged and walked back to his room.

"Well that was fun~" Denmark gleamed. "I see why they liked doing these kinds of things."

"Lets just get them into bed," Prussia said as he picked up America.

"Do you need help brother?" Germany asked.

(P)"No, no. It's fine. He's lighter than he looks. But you can pick up the other one."

The twins were placed in the guest bedroom, gently tucked into bed. Now hopefully this taught them not to do anymore of those tricks on them. But they were kids so I might not have gotten through. They'll just need to be prepared next time the twins do something.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I seriously need to stop writing at two in the morning. Hopefully this was a good chapter. I find it... Okay? Oh well. My later chapters should be better than this! Thank you Aquacat21 for the idea! I watched The Ring when it first came out. I was little then however, my reaction wasn't like theirs. More to come!_


	10. Thinking of You

**This is for my babe~ He wanted this so I did it just for him! Hope you like it, babe~ ;D**

* * *

The sun has rose.

Morning had arrived.

Norway stood in the kitchen in his bed clothes, brewing himself a cup of coffee.

It was quiet this morning.

No one was yelling, or making a ruckus of any kind.

Neither Sweden, Finland nor any of their kids were around. Eating breakfast or watching T.V.

It was also surprising when he didn't see America, Canada, Prussia or Germany around. Mostly the twins since they were usually up to no good.

Usually in the morning he would be last to wake up.

Breakfast would be in the table and everyone was already happily eating by the time he gotten up.

But for some reason, not today.

No one was here.

Just then, a figure in the corner of the Norwegian's eyes appeared. Norway turned to see Denmark standing in the entrance of the kitchen. He had on a loose shirt and long shorts. His hair seem like a mess.

Although, Norway couldn't help but like that look on him.

His face lightly flushed as he turned to his coffee. "Where's America and Prussia with their brothers?" Norway asked, not looking at the Dane.

"They went home."

Norway felt two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the second tallest nordic. He didn't protest, but enjoyed the other's heat.

Denmark placed his head on Norway's shoulder, gently whispering in his ear.

"You know," he purred. "There's no one else home." One hand began to slide down Norway's lower region. "It's just you and me~" Denmark placed soft kisses on Norway's neck, leaving his mark.

The breathing down his neck made Norway shiver in pleasure.

Denmark turned Norway so they were facing each other, pushing him on the counter.

He placed a trail of kisses down Norway's neck until he was at his chest. He brought his face back up to gently kiss Norway on his lips. The first few were soft but grew into more passionate kisses.

Norway moan out with each breathe he took.

Denmark caressed Norway's feature. Trailing his hands from Norway's chest to his thighs down to his legs. As if he was touching a master piece. Something that was worth more than life.

Their tongues danced with each other. Exploring every part of the other's mouth.

They pulled away, having the saliva still connect to their mouths.

Norway panted, his face fully flushed by now.

The smaller nation looked up at the Dane's eyes. His hungry eyes filled with lust.

The Dane's hand slide down, resting on the Norwegian's thighs.

Norway breathed shakily. He took a deep breathe when Denmark placed his hand on his manhood.

Slowly, he began to caress it.

"D-Denmark," Norway panted.

He couldn't speak again as Denmark pressed their lips together once more. He moaned as the pleasure filled his whole body.

"Den... Den..."

Norway's mind began to blur. However, he could still see the Dane as they continued to passionately kiss one another.

"Denmark..."

Denmark's hand were magic. Knowing how to touch him just right.

"Denmark!"

"Nor-"

"Norway!"

Norway laid in bed. He was in his room. It was late ate night. He turned to see his brother on the side of his bed.

"Bro?"

"You k ow," Iceland began. "You've been calling out Denmark's name for the last five minutes now." The white haired nation smirked. "So I see you were having a dream about him. It must have been a good one since you were moaning."

Norway's face flushed as he quickly sat up in bed.

"I-I wasn't!" He quickly stuttered out. "W-Why would I dream of that Dane!?"

"Hmm~" Iceland hummed. "If you really wanted to be with him, he's downstairs you know." Iceland turned and headed for the door before stopping. "By the way, I don't think Denmark would mind having you dream about having sex with him."

Iceland then left the room.

Norway's face grew even more red at the comment.

He quickly took a shower, you know why, before heading downstairs to see where the others were at. They were all in the living room watching a show.

"For the last time, America," Prussia shouted. "We're not going to watch a show with ponies about friendship!"

"But have you even watched it?" America replied to have Prussia sigh.

Denmark turned to look at Norway who was standing in the halls. Oh, hey Norge!" He called out. "Want to watch some T.V. with us? At least, until they find something to watch?"

(A)"If you don't want to watch my show then we could just watch the second part of 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'!"

(P)"There's no way in hell you're putting me through that again."

(G)"Brother, just let him put on that girly show."

(P)"Fine..."

Norway stared at the group. He saw Denmark beckon for him to come over, to which he obliged. He took a seat next to his recent fantasy. Lucky the room was dark so he couldn't see the blush creeping upon his face. He leaned into Denmark and smiled softly as the Dane placed an arm around him.

Hopefully, that dream does become reality.

(P)"I'm picking the show we watch next time!"

(A)"But you'll probably just pick out porn!"

(P)"The good kind!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Letting you guys know, I'll be going to school soon so uploads might take awhile. Mostly since my mind would be preoccupied by other things. On another note, hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ My friend wanted this! However, if you guys want more chapters like this, I wouldn't mind~ DenNor is my OTP! ;3 More to come soon!_


	11. 1 man 1 jar

**This was a request for one of my awesome friends~ Hope ya like it, Wanwan! ;D**

* * *

"I'll be back in a bit! Try not to destroy the house without me!" With that, Denmark left the two nations at home while he went off to the store.

Seeing as how they had seven people in those house plus the two that was staying, food seems to go by fast. They'll have to stay at someone else's house next. But for now, they'll make do with being here.

With Canada and Germany gone, the two nations didn't have much to do now. Seeing as how they were usually their entertainment.

America sat infront of the T.V. while Prussia was surfing the web because of boredom. Watching some videos on Youtube. He though he would watch some reactions videos. Because those are hilarious!

He found this odd one called, '1 man 1 jar.' ((If you have not watch it, don't do it! Seriously, you need a strong stomach to watch this. But I have one, so I wasn't very affected by it~))

"Hey, America!" Prussia called out. "Have you seen this video called, '1 man 1 jar' before?"

"No, America replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Prussia sat up from his seat and leaned closely toward the American. "Want to watch it with me?"

America sank back a bit as he looked at the German. "Depends..." He said. "What's it about?"

"Beats me!" Prussia got up from his seat and sat next to America. "I haven't watched it either. But the expressions on people's faces was priceless! So lets watch it!"

America looked at the German and gleamed. "Alright!" He quickly scooted over to Prussia, trying to get a better look at the screen.

"Okay then, 1-m-a-n-1-j-a-r." Prussia said as he typed out the words. They clicked on the first like with the name '1 man 1 jar.'

(P)"Okay! Get ready!"

(A)"I am!"

Prussia them clicked the play button and made the screen larger for them. The video took a few seconds to load before it finally showed up. It started out with a jar in the middle between two legs.

(A)"One second in and already we're going to see some nudes. This video works fast!"

(P)"Man, I thought it was going to be a man trying to fit his penis in a jar. That jar is too big for his penis."

They continued to watch the video, making a bored expression as it went on.

(A)"So... It's just a man shoving a jar up his butt? And this got reactions hooooww?"

Prussia sighed as he looked at the screen. "I don't know, man," he replied. "But they had some funny expression. Maybe something more interesting happens."

(A)"Well alright."

Another few seconds in the jar was all the way in.

(A)"He must have a big butt hole to fit that whole thing in there.

(P)"Maybe he stretched himself out first. If you prepare yourself you a-"

Prussia's words were quickly cut off as they heard a breaking sound. Both nations quickly turned to the screen to see what had happened. Their eyes widen, mouth open as they saw what had happened.

"D-D-Did the jar... Just... Broke?" America stuttered, unable to look away from the screen.

"And it was glass too! Damn!" Prussia added. "Should have stuck with a dildo, dude."

The two continued to watch as the man tried to get the glass out.

"Dude!" America said. "Talk about butt hurt."

(P)"I don't think he'll be able to sit down for awhile."

(A)"Imagine him having to take a shit. God, that would be awful!"

(P)"If you're going to shove things up your butt, before take a shit before. Not after."

With in a few more seconds, the man stopped and stood up, ending the video.

Prussia and America continued to stare at the screen, shocked as why the man even did that in the first place. Pretty sure it's common sense not to shove glass your butt.

"That probably hurted like HELL" Prussia exclaimed.

"Well, when you put glass in your butt and it breaks, might as well put it on the Internet." America sighed.

After awhile of the two watching other's reactions to the video, Denmark arrived home.

"Hey guys," he said, bringing in a bunch of bags. "Did anything fun while I was gone?"

America and Prussia looked at each other for a moment before giving off a smirk.

"Well," America began. "We saw this really cool video that you just have to see!"

"Yes!" Prussia added. "It's a must see video! You won't regret it!"

"Oh, alright," Denmark replied. "I'll just put these bags away then I'll watch the video, alright?"

Both America and Prussia laughed as their naive friend left the room.

He's going to be in for a surprise~

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Has anyone ever seen this video? I have. To me, it's not that much. Then again, 2 girls and 1 cup didn't affect me very much either. Yeah, don't search those videos. I'm warning you. But anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be more coming soon~_


	12. Stinky Food

**This story was a request from mimi-chan and aliling-chan!**

* * *

"I know you three would love it~"

Denmark, America and Prussia had been inside for most of the time so when France suggested to take them somewhere they thought they should agree. He was invited to go over to Japan's house and asked if they wanted to come along.

The trip wasn't long, so they made it there in no time.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Japan said as he let his guests ever the room. "If you don't mind, please go to the room with Korea, China and Malaysia. I'll be right with you."

The four nodded and went to the room with the others. They all sat around a table on the floor.

"Hey!" America said, taking a sit next to Korea. Putting an arm around him. "Long time no see, buddy!"

Korea smiled wild back. "Nice to see you too, America!"

France not to Prussia who sat next to Denmark who sat next to America. All sits were filled except the one between China and Malaysia. That seat was saved for Japan.

As they sat and chatted with on another, France smelled something terrible coming from the kitchen. As if it was England who was cooking in there.

France turned to China and Malaysia, using one hand to cover his nose. "What is Japan doing anyway?"

"Oh!" China first to speak. "Before you all came here we thought we should have something for you all to eat, aru."

"So we're getting free food!" Prussia exclaimed. "Sweet!"

France shudder at what the food could be to make such a horrible smell.

Just then, Japan entered the room with plates of food. He placed them around the table and took his seat. "I hope you all enjoy!"

France, Prussia and Denmark stared at the horrible smelling food. Did they really expected them to eat this!?

The only one that stared to eat was America. "Sweet, bro! Thanks!"

"I'll like to ask something." France said, not taking his gaze off from the food. "Just what are these?"

"As you can see, those over there are Japan's natto," Malaysia began, pointing to each food on the table. "Those are China's stinky tofu. That one over there is Korea's doenjang. And lastly, these are my favorite durians! Eat up before they're all gone!"

"You mean these are actually editable!" Prussia almost gagged from the smell.

"You sure we won't die if we eat these?" Denmark poked at the food. Pushing it away as the smell was becoming too much.

"Of course they are!" Malaysia replied.

"America is eating them." Japan pointed toward the American, who just ate.

(P)"Yeah, well... America will eat anything!"

(A)"Hey!"

"You know..." France looked from the food over to the Asians. "I'm sure foods with these kinds of smell can be used as weapons."

The Asian nation gave a glance toward each, standing up after they did so. France, Prussia and Denmark stared at the four as they did so, wondering if they were going somewhere. To their shock, they each picked up their own food.

"So you think we should use these as weapons?" Malaysia said, holding her durian in hand.

France's face paled and he backed up a bit. "Hey now, I didn't mea-"

But before he could go on, Prussia and Denmark had stood up holding the stinky food in hand as well. "So you're looking for a fight?" Prussia smirked. "Well, legs just see how good you Asians are~"

All seven of them began to throw the food at each other, making it go everywhere. France quickly retreated under the table. He saw that America was still sitting down, probably eating. Sighing, he quickly grabbed the other nation down with him.

"Hey!" America whined. "I was eating!"

France grabbed his food from the table and gave it to him to shut him up. "Just how long are they going to go at this!?" He was lucky none got on neither him or America.

After a few moments, the food throwing had stopped. France dragged America out to see how it ended. All seven nations were covered in the stinky food that made France want to puke.

Prussia and Denmark were gagging at the smell that was all over them.

However, the Asian nations don't seem bother by it and are now celebrating their victory.

"Lets go home," Prussia said, trying to get the food off his clothing."

Denmark followed that German behind, doing the same. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to wash the smell away!"

America stood and looked at all the food that was flung everywhere. "Look at all the food you guys wasted!" He pouted, still having some food on the corner of his mouth. "I could have eaten that you know!"

"It's alright, America." France gently patted the young nation's shoulder, and took the bowl of food from his hands. "We'll go over to my house and eat some real food!"

As the two were heading out, France felt something hit his back. He stood there, frozen, then slowly turned around.

"My hand slipped," Malaysia smirked, earning a burst of laughter from Korea and some soft chuckles from China and Japan.

France glared at the four but continued to lead America out of the room.

"Feel free to come again!" China shouted as they left.

"Okay, Buh-bye!" America waved bye to them before getting pulled by France. Never again should they come over to their house just because they have free food.

Never.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Sorry that this took longer than expected, was dealing with some stuff. But I finally managed to finish this and that's all that matters~ Hopefully I got the request right and that you all enjoyed it. w There will be more to come later in the future! I'll be having school in a few days so, sorry about that. :'3_


	13. Pocky Game

After that horrible experience at Japan's house, the Awesome Trio ended up at Denmark's house once more. Somehow both Denmark and Prussia got rid of that horrible smell, after like ten showers. (Or however you Europeans bath. We shower in America, not sure if you guys go by the same way as Japan does or something. Correct me if I'm wrong, please.) Never do they want to experience that again. Three layers of skin, gone. Now they just felt raw.

Denmark and America laid on the couch while Prussia sat on the floor, fiddling with his bag by the looks of it. Just then, the albino German quickly stood up and shoved a box in their faces. "Hey, losers!" He said, shaking the box infront of Denmark's face then to America's. "Look at what I got at Japan's house!"

Denmark sat up and took the box from the German's hand and looked at the cover. "Pocky..." He stared at it for a moment then back at Prussia. "What about it?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Play a game, of course!" Prussia sighed.

Once Prussia finished speaking, America quickly sat up and stared at the albino German. "OH! OH! OH! OH! Are you talking about that Pocky game that Japan made!?"

"BINGO!" Prussia replied, taking the box of Pocky and handing one to America as a reward. "So, how about we play. Huh?"

"How are we going to play with just three people?" Denmark chuckled.

In a instant, Prussia jumped onto Denmark's lap and placed an arm around and put a Pocky in his mouth, facing Denmark. "Baby, we only need at least two. Pucker up!"

Denmark laughed but played along, putting his mouth at the other end of the Pocky. As he did, the two then began to nibble on each end until their lips met. The kiss began to get more fierce as they battle for the last piece.

America only stared at the two did so, nibbling on his piece of Pocky. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched them make out until they fell to the floor. He had seen people play the game before, but...

Truth be told, America has never kissed anyone before. He had kissed Canada before, but they were kids back then so it didn't count.

He knew once they were done they'll be playing with him next, but he wasn't very keen on having his first kiss taken by these two.

America looked around the room to see if there was anything to distract them so he wouldn't go next. It was then Norway came walking into the room, but didn't notice them since Denmark and Prussia were on the ground.

Perfect!

America jumped off the couch and ran over to Norway, grabbing his wrist.

"Wha-" Before Norway even had a chance to ask his question, America roughly pulled him toward the two nations making out on the floor.

Norway looked at the two nations, he face flushed with anger. "ANKO!" He shouted angrily.

Denmark heard him and quickly pulled away from Prussia, making him lose the game. "Oh, Norge!"

"I win!" Prussia shouted, stretching his arms over his head. Even though he was laying on the floor.

Denmark looked back at the German as he smirked at him, finishing the rest of the Pocky.

"Anko..." Denmark quickly took his gaze from the German over to the angry Norwegian, who glared dangerously at him. His voice having a hint of threat in it. "What were you doing with Prussia, Anko?"

"Uhh..." Denmark was still sitting on Prussia and on hand to the side of the German. He slowly looked toward the side, not wanting to stare at Norway. "We were just playing a game?" He said sheepishly.

"You mean losing!" Prussia added.

Denmark glared at Prussia but stiffen as Norway continued to speak. "Just what kind of game?"

(D)"Well... You know.. The Pocky game?"

Norway continued glaring at the Dane until he turned to the side, still angry but blushing. "You're an idiot, Anko..."

America stared as the scene took place. He realized that he didn't finish his Pocky. Then an idea came to him.

He jumped over the couch (because going around is for the weak!) and grabbed the box of Pocky, taking one out and showing it to Norway. Norway only stared at the Pocky before giving America a confused look.

"Why don't you play with Denmark, Norway!?" America gleamed, making Norway blush even more. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Even though in America's mind, he just wanted to avoid playing with the other two. He quickly gave Norway the Pocky, to which Norway slowly took from the American's hand, and stood back to continue watching.

Norway shyly fiddle with the the Pocky as he looked toward the ground.

Denmark stood, getting off of Prussia, and walked infront of Norway. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So... Uh..." He had his eyes everywhere but on Norway, it then settled onto the ground before he continued. "Do you want to play with me, Norge?"

Norway slowly looked up at Denmark, still having his face flushed. He spoke in a soft voice. "...Okay..." He put the Pocky in his mouth, Denmark looked at him and did the same.

Prussia was next to America, trying to get a better view of this. Without the two knowing, Prussia was actually recording the whole thing on his phone.

"Who's the video for?" America whispered.

"Hungary," Prussia replied. "She'll get a kick out of this."

The two watched as Denmark and Norway entwine their hands together. Blush on their faces, the slowly started to nibble on the end. As they got closer and closer together, they closed their eyes and the blush began to grow. They were half an inch apart when...

"Am I interrupting something?"

Denmark and Norway quickly backed away from each other, almost chocking on their piece of Pocky to look to see Iceland standing in the hallway, having a smirk across his face.

"Damn it..." Prussia sighed as he stopped the video. "Oh well... She'll still like it anyway." He then began to mess with his phone as the others talked.

"I-Iceland," Denmark said, embarrassment on his and Norway's face. "What are you doing here?! Weren't you busy being locked up in your room?"

"I wanted to get something to drink," Iceland replied. He looked to see how embarrassed the two nations were. Denmark had red all over his face and Norway turned around and cover his face with his hands. "But I see you two were doing something important."

"Yup!" America laughed. "Too bad they were too embarrassed to actually do something!"

Denmark glared at the two, then got an idea. He walked over to America and grabbed his wrist, placing him on the couch. He went and did the same for Iceland.

The two young nations looked at him confused.

Denmark then got a Pocky and showed them. "If you two think its so funny, why don't you play it!?"

"W-WHAT!?" America and Iceland blush madly at the thought of that.

"Y-You can't be serious," Iceland stuttered.

"We were just joking!" America cried. "We don't have to do this, right!?"

Norway turned to glare at them, still having a blush. "No," he said in a deathly tone. "You both have to play this stupid game. Now suck it up and do it or we'll do it for you!"

America and Iceland gulped, giving and glance at each other before sighing. "..Fine.." They both said.

"Oh?" Prussia quickly got his phone out and began to record again.

America took the Pocky from Denmark and placed in his mouth, looking at Iceland with embarrassment. Iceland went and did the same, bit tried not to look at the American in the eye. Which was hard to do.

They both closed their eyes and slowly. The began to nibble at the ended, gradually getting closer toward each other.

Denmark, Norway and Prussia continue to watch as the two young nations did so.

They were now at half an inch apart. Their faces were tomato red by now. Just then, the Pocky was gone and their lips met.

Denmark and Norway only stared and Prussia looked in awe.

The two young nations pulled away slowly, still blushing madly. They didn't look at each other, but they didn't move from their seats.

"Well," Denmark began. "I should go make dinner. You guys are staying right?"

Prussia was still recording but turned to the Dane. "Hell yeah we are!" He gleamed. "Your cooking is the best!"

"Right..." Denmark then left the room and Norway followed after not saying anything as he left.

Iceland was still madly blushing and couldn't take being there anymore, so he quickly got up and ran toward his room leaving the still frozen American there.

America slowly brought a hand toward his lips and thought of something. He turned to Prussia, who still recorded but he didn't pay mind to that, and spoke. "This was both our first kisses, wasn't it?"

Prussia smirked and stopped the video. "Man, Hungary is going to love this!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_This has got to be the longest chapter of this that I have written! But the idea just came into mind and ended up like this~ By the way, can anyone tell what couples I'll be using in these yet? X3 I'm using some headcanons I found online to write some of these stories so hopefully they're good! You guys can still give chapter ideas and I'll use some of them, and I'll be sure to give ya credit! Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^_


	14. TAG!

Just another day in the Nordic household, (because America and Prussia don't feel like leaving because that means they'll have to cook for themselves) where we see the Awesome Trio... BORED!

That's right, bored! And what they do when the boredom hits? Plays games(America), watch T.V.(Denmark), and go online(Prussia). However, usually nothing goes right when Prussia goes online. He seeming to always find the weirdest things.

Denmark still hasn't gotten over that video America and Prussia showed him about that one guys with the jar.

Nothing much was going on until Prussia groaned loudly.

This barely got the attention of the other two as their focus still continued be on whatever they had it on.

"Why did Facebook have to have this timeline shit!?" Prussia groaned. "Do you know how hard it is to do the Facebook tag game?"

Denmark still had his gaze upon the T.V. but asked anyway. "What's the Facebook tag game?"

Prussia gotten up and sat besides Denmark and showed him his laptop, seeing that he was on some website about Facebook. "The Facebook tag game is where you go see your friends and whatever order they are in is what order you put them on these status. But it's a lot harder to do with the Facebook Timeline."

"Are you sure it's harder or do you just not like the Facebook Timeline?" America asked as he continued to look at his game.

Prussia looked at America before crossing his arms and turning his head to the side. "Okay... Maybe it's the seconds reason."

(A)"That's what I thought."

"Anyway!" Prussia quickly turned back at his laptop. "Lets see some status that we can put ourselves in!"

"But I don't have a Facebook," Denmark replied.

(P)"Who cares! We can just put our names in this random list generator to see who gets what!"

(A)"Isn't that kind of cheating?"

(P)"Sorry, I couldn't hear over all the fucks I don't give. So lets play! Okay..."

Prussia began to go through the list of games and looks for the best one to start off with. "Oh! This one seems great!" He went and clicked the one labeled 'Road Trip' and began to put names in the list generator. Six people... He quickly typed the first six names that popped into his head.

Prussia, America, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Germany.

(P)"Now lets see what we get!"

After a few seconds the list was shown and Prussia put each name into the correct spot and showed the other two the results. Denmark and America sat up from their seat and looked at the screen.

**Road Trip Status Tagging Game**

**The driver: Germany**

**The one who needs to stop for the toilet every 2 miles: Iceland**

**The one who gets carsick: Norway**

**The one who comes prepared with the snacks: Denmark**

**The one who sings '99 bottles of beer on the wall': America**

**The one that says "ARE WE THERE YET?!" every 5 minutes: Prussia**

"I could see all of them except for mine," America commented. "I'm more likely to be bringing the snacks."

"Too bad! It's me!" Denmark laughed. "I hope you like Danishes!"

(A)"Okay you can bring the snacks only because I like Danishes."

(P)"Alright! Next game!"

The one required to have at least ten people on the list, so Prussia quickly typed the first eleven to come into mind.

Prussia, America, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Germany, Finland, Sweden, Canada, Ladonia, and Sealand.

One the list was done he showed the two the results.

**The Dysfunctional Family Xmas Status Tagging Game**

**1. Pole dances with the Christmas tree: America**

**2. Sleeps with Santa: Canada**

**3. Is Santa: Germany**

**4. Spikes the eggnog with alcohol: Finland**

**5. Drinks all the eggnog: Sweden**

**6. Punches an elf in the face: Sealand**

**7. The elf: Iceland**

**8. Burns Christmas dinner: Prussia**

**9. Tells all the kids Santa's not real: Ladonia**

**10. Makes out under the mistletoe (2 friends): Denmark and Norway**

(A)"Wait, is it even possible to pole dance with a Christmas tree? Would the leaves and ordainments like, hurt or something?"

"I would have thought Finland would be Santa and Sweden would be the one to sleep with him." Denmark laughed. "But it looks like your brother is going to have some wurst tonight!"

America glared at the Dane and looked back at the list before smirking. "Well, hopefully my bro won't be the only one getting some tonight! At least try to do something with Norway this time, Den~"

Denmark blushed and turned away. Prussia laughed and took the laptop and went to another game. The next one only needed nine people. After taking a few off the list the results came and Prussia showed them the results.

**Horror Movie Status Tagging Game**

**The Dumb Blonde: Sweden**

**The one who is always cussing: Canada**

**The brave one with a plan for survival: Norway**

**The smart one who grabs a weapon: Prussia**

**The random one who gets involved: Germany**

**The one who dies a terrible yet completely outrageous death: Iceland**

**The one who goes insane: Denmark**

**The one who gets murdered trying to save us: America**

**The killer: Finland**

(A)"Yup! That's something I'll totally do because I'm the HERO!"

(D)"I wouldn't go insane! I can handle a horror movie situation. Easy! And why is Prussia the only smart to bring a weapon? That'll be the first thing I'll bring!"

(A)"I don't know, but Germany's seem pretty accurate."

"I guess we're not going to talk about Finland being the murderer then..." Prussia took back the laptop, did the same thing and showed the results with ten people this time.

**The House Party Status Tagging Game**

**1st Crashes the party: Norway**

**2nd Gets too drunk: Denmark**

**3rd Gets arrested: Iceland**

**4th Starts a Fight: Sealand**

**5th Jumps in the pool naked: America**

**6th Leaves early: Sweden**

**7th Passes out: Canada**

**8th Vomits: Germany**

**9th Strips: Finland**

**10th Doesn't want to Leave: Prussia**

(A)"What's with Sealand being so violent in these? He's punching everyone, apparently."

(D)"Don't know, but this seems spot on for me."

"Alright, alright." Prussia took the laptop once last time. "This will be the last one! My battery is fucking dying." Prussia put in the final result, this last one having just seven people in it. He showed the two the status.

**The Royal Facebook Status Tagging Friends Game**

**The Queen: Norway**

**The King: Iceland**

**The Butler: Prussia**

**The Prince: Denmark**

**The Princess: America**

**The maid: Germany**

**The gardener: Canada**

(D)"Woah, woah, woah... If anyone's going to be the king, it's me! I ain't no prince!"

America laughed in response. "I'm not sure if I even want to picture Germany in a maid dress! That'll be hilarious!"

Prussia scuffed. "You're only laughing because he looks better in a maid outfit then you ever will in a dress."

America was still laughing until he process what had been said. "Wait, what?"

(D)"I don't care what anyone says, I demand to be the king!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_So I was derping around on Facebook and then I remembered, I use to do these Facebook tagging games all the times! They were hilarious! So I decided to do it with these three~ I actually used a real list randomizer thing, and ere are the results~ I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make a better chapter next time. X3_


	15. Hot or Cold

Another day with the known Trio, all now deciding to finally leave the Nordic home and are now spending time at America's house. However, the two European nations were not quite used to the weather that was over there.

"It's so hot!" Prussia shouted, laying on the couch in only his boxers. He had already finished five glasses of water, hopping that it'll help with the heat.

It didn't do much.

"I think I'm dying!" Denmark wheezed, he laying on the floor with the apparel as Prussia. "How can people live in this kind of weather!?"

(P)"It's almost autumn, how the hell can it be so hot here!?"

(D)"I don't know, but if I don't make it, tell my family I love them..."

(P)"Alright, when you die, I'll tell Norway that you had always loved him."

(D)"I didn't say tha-"

"How are you guys doing?"

The German and Dane were barely able to look at the America as he stood at the end of the couch. He wore a plain shorts and T-Shirt. Both of the older nations wonder how the hell could he deal with this.

"America," Prussia began. "How can you even be wearing that? It's so hot I could barely move."

"Oh come on!" America laughed. "I bet it gets hot in Europe too!"

(D)"Yeah, but not when it's turning Autumn. Like, what the hell is wrong with your weather?"

(P)"And how the hell aren't you bother by it!?"

America ponder on it for a moment, having a hand placed on his chin. "I guess since I live here I'm just used to the weather." He shrugged. "But if you guys are really hot we could go to the pool!"

"But that would mean we'll have to go outside," Prussia whined.

(A)"It's either go outside so we could go swimming or stay inside in the heat!"

The two stayed silent for a few moments before they finally spoke. "Fiiiiine!" Both Prussia and Denmark replied.

(P)"But you're paying!"

(A)"Got it!"

It wasn't long until the two made it to the pool. Having fun, splashing each other and enjoying the freshness of the cold water. However, it wasn't long until clouds began to form over them.

"What the hell?" Prussia called out as a drop of water fell onto his head. He looked up to see the could end sky as water began to fall down. "Crap!"

"How the hell is it raining!?" Denmark asked as he quickly ran for cover. "It was burning hot a few minutes ago!"

(P)"I don't know but lets get out of here!"

Both Denmark and Prussia ran for cover until they realized something. America wasn't with them.

They turned to see that the American was sitting in his chair outside in the rain. He packed his stuff before heading over to the two. By the looks of it, he was in no hurry to get out of the rain. Taking his time as he walked toward them.

"America, what the hell?" Prussia exclaimed. "Hurry up and get out of the rain!"

"You're going to get soaked!" Denmark added.

America stopped and looked at the two, giving a slight confused look. "Dudes, it's just rain," America replied. "You're acting like it's going to kill me or something. Come on, lets head back to the car."

The two watched as the American just walked casually toward the car.

Did the rain not bother him in the slightest? Both Denmark and Prussia looked to see other Americans do the same thing. They just casually walked in the rain without a care in the world.

They waited until American was at the car before they ran toward there, hurrying to get out of the rain.

America was soaked by now, yet he looked like he didn't care. He drove while the other two shiver from the wetness.

"Damn America," Prussia began, wrapping a towel around him. "How doesn't the rain bother you?"

"Seriously man," Denmark added. "And what's up with the weather here?"

American continued to look at the road but replied. "Dude, come on!" He began. "It's just rain. Besides, the people here don't really care much for it. It happens from time to time. They hate the heat more. Though it wasn't that hot today."

Prussia and Denmark could only look confusingly at America. Weather like this was normal for them? Burning hot one moment then pouring rain the next second?

Within a few moments the rain began to stop, clearing up the skies.

"That's normal too, by the way," America said before the two had the chance to say anything about it. "That's just how the weather is, you get used to it in due time."

Prussia leaned forward so he was next to Denmark, who has sat in shotgun (The front seat next to the driver for those who don't know what that was).

"This is why we stay at your place."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Sorry for the slow updates with the stories, been busy with school and all. But this was inspired by my way back from school. When I was in class, it was getting kind of hot, not too much just a little then once school ended it stared raining. It was raining A LOT, but it only lasted twenty minutes. I was looking out the window and saw all the people walking outside in the rain, literally none of them care. Well, that's my town for you. Bipolar weather and town folks who don't give a fuck. It's actually pretty cool in my house right now and it's 90F right now. (32.2C)_


	16. Movies best at Night

How did it end up like this?

Denmark didn't even know.

Here he was laying in bed late at night, for most people this would be completely normal, however there was a slight difference in his bed then what most people have in their own.

And that would be the sleeping Norwegian next to him.

Norway cuddled against Denmark's side and slept peacefully, using Denmark's chest as pillow. He snored softly, enjoying the body warmth from Denmark.

It was strange.

Both of them would usually sleep together back when they were just kids, but now, it felt... Different.

It made Denmark's heart flutter, being this close to Norway. Having the young Norwegian snuggle to his side and breathe in his scent. The day started off normal, he didn't think it would have ended like this.

"Hey losers!" The albino German yelled into the living, grabbing the attention of the American and Dane. Prussia smirked as he quickly took the seat nearest to him, that being the one seat next to America. "So~ I just found this really awesome scary movie online and it just came in today!" Prussia showed his two friends the film.

The cover was dark and had creepy letters on it, yet there wasn't much to look at. Not like how most horror films had. It was just plain. (This isn't based off of any film, it was just a random one I'm thinking of in my head. But seriously though, I tried watching some horror films but most of them suck. Seriously, they weren't scary just jump scares. Lame!)

America looked confusingly at the German. "Dude, you say this is suppose to be scary?" He asked, then laughing after. "You're crazy! This doesn't look scary at all!"

"Not true!" Prussia replied back. "I saw the reviews for this and most of them said they were scarred for life after watching this!"

Denmark chuckled. "And that made you want to buy it?"

"Hell yeah!" Prussia exclaimed. "It scarred people for life, if that doesn't make you want to watch a movie then I don't know what will!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why don't we watch it then?" America asked. "I bet it'll just actually be really lame and you would have just wasted your money!"

(P)"We can't watch it now! It's still light out! The best time to watch a horror film is late at night with all the lights out~"

Denmark rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Yah, so we're going to watch it tonight?"

(P)"Of course! I'll bring west over! We could have a movie night!"

(A)"I would bring my bro along, but he's busy with work."

(P)"Oh right, unlike you he actually does his work."

(A)"Dude, shut up!"

Denmark stared at the two as they laugh happily together.

A movie night, huh?

Sounds like a great idea, perhaps he could even get Iceland and Norway to watch it with them. They shouldn't be doing anything today. At least, not that he knew of.

The tree friends planned to meet later that night, with Prussia bring his younger brother, Denmark setting the place up and America bring all the snacks. The two older friends, Denmark and Prussia, gave America a list of snacks that he would have to bring so they at least knew there would have been something for them.

America was giving but sometimes his food was just too much.

Prussia began to put the film in as everyone else sat. There were three couches for them all, America and Iceland sharing one, Prussia and Germany sharing the other and Denmark and Norway sharing the last one.

The snacks were spread all over the low table that sat in the middle. Once Prussia got the film started, he grabbed one of the snacks on his way back to his seat.

The film stared off like how most horror films would, making America crack some jokes causing at least Denmark and Iceland to laugh.

(P)"Whatever man, you just wait, it'll get scary!"

(A)"Suuuuuure, whatever you say~"

The film wasn't very scary, well, at least the first part wasn't. It was mostly used to build up the tension throughout the movie, making the gang seat at the edge of their seats. Once the film was halfway through, that's when things started to turn for the worse.

The film just went to a sudden change, like it did in "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared," yet it was worse.

Boy, was it some much worse.

Throughout the film America and Iceland held onto each other and often cried out for them to turn it off, but even so they couldn't turn away.

Prussia and Germany watched the film closely with each other, trying their hardest not to scream out.

Lastly, for Denmark, Norway clung to his side yet his gaze stayed on the TV screen. Norway shook as he watched the film, his grip would sometimes loosen only to tighten up again. Denmark responded such actions by placing a protective arm around Norway.

They all stayed like that until the credits rolled.

For a few seconds, no one dared to move.

All of them sat where they were, the images still playing in the minds. It was until Prussia spoke that they all finally decided to move.

"Well..." Prussia began. "That certainly was scarring..."

"W-Why don't we just rest for the night and clean everything up tomorrow, ja?" Germany suggested.

America and Iceland didn't have to respond. The two quickly ran out of the room, turning on all the lights on their way there. To which the others were quite thankful for.

Prussia and Germany slept together in the guest room while Denmark went to his own room.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know if he would even get an ounce of sleep that night until he heard a small creaking noise coming from his door.

Slowly, it began to open.

Denmark quickly grabbed the axe near his bed, ready to defend himself if necessary. As the door open some more, Denmark was ready to attack until he heard it.

"...Anko?"

The voice was quiet and soft but Denmark was quickly able to tell it belong to Norway. He watched as the Norwegian creep into the room, yet quickly shutting the door behind him as if someone was following him.

Not wanting to be in the darkness much longer, Norway quickly made his way to Denmark's bed and sat next to him.

"...I couldn't sleep..." Norway responded, looking down. "It's that movie... Everytime I close my eyes I can still see those... Those... Things! It kept me up..."

Norway's eyes were closed for a brief moment before he looked up toward Denmark. "You wouldn't mind me sleeping here tonight, right? I know when we do rest together it's usually added with another person, but, with just the two of us, it's alright?"

Denmark could see the fear in Norway and he knew there would have been noway that he'll be able to sleep tonight, so without thinking much more on it, he said yes.

Now here he was, stilling laying awake in bed. But he had company now, which wasn't that bad... I guess?

Denmark sighed softly... Yeah, he won't being getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Yeah! I'm not dead! School has been keeping me really busy so I quickly wrote this before going to bed, just because I just thought of it before going to bed. Don't worry, there will be more silliness in future chapters I just thought of this one while reading a little fanfic. I'll try to get that one request I got in the next chapter for the one after that. Big expect more! ^w^_


	17. Leid

"So," Prussia leaned on the armrest of the chair, getting closer, near inches away from Denmark. "Did you get laid last night?"

Denmark nearly chocked on his coffee. He quickly wiped his mouth and looked over at the Germany with wide eyes. "W-W-What!?" He stuttered out.

After the night's event, Denmark was too tired to make any breakfast so both Prussia and America decided to treat him out for once. Now that they did, they thought this would have been a perfect topic.

"You know, last night~" America leaned in, only he was seated next to Denmark. He gave off a smirk as he spoke. "I was looking out the door when I saw Norway go into your room."

"Yeah," Prussia spoke. "America said he looked all nervous when he was walking toward your room."

(A)"So you totally had sex that night, didn't you?"

(P)"Dude! Tell us all about it!"

(A)"Were you guys trying hard to keep your voices down? Don't worry, we couldn't hear a thing!"

(P)"Huh, I thought Norway would have been a screamer."

(A)"Maybe they're both are!"

Denmark's face grew extremely red as the two began to go back and forth on the topic. He slammed his drink on the table, looking toward the ground. "W-w-w-we..." Denmark's voice was shaky as he was too embarrassed to speak.

"So you two did have sex!" America bursted out as he stood from his seat, grabbing attention from the people around him.

Denmark looked at the people, to who were whisper to each other and checking him out. The Dane's face grew even more red and he pulled the American back down. "Quiet!"

"I can't believe it," Prussia began. "So Denmark finally had sex with Norway. It's about fucking time, man. I always knew you two were made for each other."

"W-W-wait!" Denmark quickly said, waving his arms around. "I-It's... W-w-we're..." He didn't know how to put his words together and it didn't seem like he needed to since America spoke once more.

"Wait.." American paused before he stood up once more. "Are you saying that you got him pregnant!?" His voice was loud enough for everyone around to hear, much to Denmark's embarrassment. "Den, you should have used protection. I thought you knew that much."

Prussia sat back, folded his arms and shook his head. "Den, den, den. I guess it can't be helped. You're going to have to marry Norway."

(A)"Don't worry! We'll be there every step of the way to support your baby!"

Denmark covered his face but you could still see the red on his ears. He was deeply embarrassed, especially since they're yelling this out for all to hear.

"Please, stop!" The Dane beg, but the other two kept going on.

(A)"I want to be the flower girl at the wedding!"

(P)"Then who's going to be the ring bear?"

(A)"I'll get Canada to do it!"

(P)"Who?"

(A)"My bro!"

(P)"Oh right! Then I think I should be the best man! I'm also in charge of the bachelor party! Beer and women for everybody!"

"STOP IT!"

America and Prussia quickly turn to Denmark who looked toward the ground, having a heavy blush on his face.

"Aww, come on dude!" America began. "We need to plan for your wedding!"

"Yeah," Prussia added. "You can't just get Norway pregnant and leave him, that's rude."

(A)"Oh! Are you mad because we're not asking you how you would like it?"

(P)"Don't bother asking about the bachelor party, it's a surprise."

(A)"Not by much since we know we'll be getting beer and women."

(P)"America, why don't you just-"

"I didn't have sex with him!"

Once again, the two were cut off by Denmark's yelling. They turned to look at him again, him still having the red face, and saw how he shook a little. Before the two could say anything else, he spoke again. "We... We didn't have sex. Norway just got scared from the movie last night and asked to sleep in my bed. That's it. We didn't have sex, he's not pregnant so you two could just stop!"

America's face fell. "So does that mean I won't be a flower girl?" Denmark shook his head and the American whined loudly.

"I am disappointed, son!" Prussia replied, pretending to use his straw as some sort of cigaret. "And here we thought you finally got some. How about you stop being a pansy and ask him out already?"

"Yeah!" America came in. "I want to be the flower girl at your wedding and I can't be it if you guys don't get together. So hurry up! Everyone is tired of waiting!"

Denmark looked like he was just about done with everything. Why did he had to be friends with these two?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I find when friends do these kinds of things to be hilarious! You could tell America and Prussia would be these types of friends. Anyway, the next will be the request I promised to write! Just need to hurry up with school and I should be good~ And yes, there will be a Halloween Special! About what you may ask? Halloween stuff! And if you have any requests, feel free to ask~!_


End file.
